


Need You Tonight

by Darkened_Way



Category: INXS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew thinks about his lover and the night still to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Lj, u2angel, as a birthday gift to my dear friend Shane (frankenshane).
> 
> 27 August 2008
> 
> I believe this to be the very first INXS slash fic ever posted on the net. Correct me if I'm wrong.
> 
> Set during the 1991 concert that became 'Live Baby Live'. Inspired by [these](http://youtu.be/G4DxkQYCx7Q) [two](http://youtu.be/ANTNVK6mdrE) clips.

I sit here at my keyboard pounding out another well known tune and I take the opportunity to watch Michael dance. It’s fast becoming one of my favorite not so guilty pleasures in life. When it comes to him, pretty much everyone falls into one of two categories: those who want to _be_ Michael Hutchence and those who want to _do_ Michael Hutchence.

I fall into a special third category because I know things they don’t and never will. I know how it feels to have my cock buried inside him. I know how he looks as he bucks a rhythm all his own into my eager fist. I know how he sounds as he comes, my name tumbling from his gorgeous lips, spilling his essence between us, onto the sheets below us or onto a brick wall like that one time in the alley behind the pub we had just played in Sydney.

It’s my bed he’s been sharing most nights during this tour and even tonight after our biggest gig ever, at Wembley Stadium no less, it will be no different. It doesn’t matter how many girls give him the eye and want to take him home, it’s me he keeps returning to.

As we rip into another song, I switch to my guitar. I continue to watch him as he dances his way over to me. Despite the fact we are being filmed tonight, he kisses me on the cheek and continues on his merry way singing his heart out. I smirk and shrug it off as nothing unusual but I know it’s a promise of things to come.

Oh yes, it’s going to be a long night.

The End


End file.
